metal_fight_beyblade_storyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kyoya Tategami
Kyoya Tategami (japanisch: 盾神キョウヤ) ist ein sehr starker und ergeiziger Blader, einer der Hauptcharaktere aus der Anime und Mangaserie Metal Fight Beyblade und der ehemalige Anführer der furchteinflösenden Facehunter, die er mittlerweile aufgelöst hat. Geschichte Als Kind hatte er keine rosige vergangenheit. Sein eigener Vater ritzte ihm im alter von ca. 7 Jahren zwei Kreuze, vor den Augen Seines Bruders Kakeru, ins Gesicht. Bis vor kurzem war das der schlimmste Augenblick seines Lebens und er gieng einem Gespräch über seine Narben immer aus dem Weg, bis er es irgendwann Lennox erzählte, bei der er sich am geborgensten fühlt. Der heute, für Kyoya schlimmste Augenblick ist der als er ansehen musste wie Lennox am Ende des ersten Finalkampfes bei Battle-Blader von Ryuga platt gemacht wurde. Dies könnte auch einer der Gründe für seinen fast schon übertriebenen Beschützerinstingt ihr gegenüber sein. Während der Zeit der Facehunter setzte er eine ganze Bande auf jüngere und schwächere Blader an, um sie in einem unfairen Kampf zu besiegen und dann deren Beypunkte zu stehlen. Er stellt sich seinen Gegnern mit einem eisernem Siegeswillen. Sein Partner: Rock Leone , Fang Leone (in Metal fury), Ebenbilder von Rock Tiger und Fang Tiger (Metal Fury). Kyoyas Liebe seines Lebens: Lennox Blaze, in die er seit dem ersten Blickkontakt verliebt ist. Sein bester Freund ist Benkei, der ihn anhimmelt und auch mit Anna ist er sehr gut befreundet. Sein Bladerkampfgeist ist mit dem von Gingka zu vergleichen. Bei den Beyblade Weltmeisterschaften ergab ihr Kampf ein Unendschieden. Sein höchstes Ziel ist es Gingka in einem Beykampf zu besiegen. "Offiziell" in einer festen Beziehung ist Kyoya mit Lennox seit Ende der Beyblade Weltmeisterschaften. Dennoch fragten sich Ausenstehende schon davor ob da nicht mehr als nur Freundschaft zwischen beiden im Gange ist. Als er sich Gingkas Trup anschloss, baute er schon von Beginn an eine engere Bindung zu Lennox als zu allen anderen auf. Dass sie sich in manchen Situationen wesentlich näher als "nur Freunde" kamen, dauerte auch nicht lange. Eines der Beispiele ist die Reise durch Japan um Punkte für Battle Blader zu sammeln. Kyoya reist dort mit Lennox allein, teilen sich in Unterkünften immer ein Zimmer oder gar ein Bett und da er sich sowiso auf den ersten Blick in sie verliebt hat, ist Annäherung vor programmiert. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Legendere Blader Kategorie:Seriencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Beyblade-Metal Fusion) Kategorie:Charaktere (Beyblade-Metal Masters) Kategorie:Charaktere (Beyblade-Metal Fury) Kategorie:Blader der 4 Jahreszeiten Kategorie:Wildfang Kategorie:Face Hunter Kategorie:Charaktere (Film) Aussehen Auffällig bei Kyoya sind seine blauen Augen, die an ein riesiges Meer erinnern. Seine Haare sind dunkelgrün, vorne hängen ihm mehrere Strähnchen ins Gesicht. Dahinter sind sie spitz in die Luft frisiert und im Nacken hat er sie zu einem kurzen Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Ein sehr auffälliges Merkmal sind seine zwei Narben an den Wangen, die stark an ein Kreuz erinnern. Ein "Reißzahn" (wie die Zähne eines Raubtieres) ragt aus seinem Mund hervor. Fusion und Masters: Kyoya trägt in Metal Fusion und Masters einen etwas zerrissenen, grünen Mantel mit Brusttaschen und ein schwarzblaues abgewetztes Shirt. Dazu trägt er eine beige Hose mit einem Gürtel, braune Schuhe und braune, fingerlose Handschuhe, die an den Fingerknöcheln mit Metall stabilisiert sind. Ebenfalls wird das Ganze von einer modischen, selbernen Halskette abgerundet. Metal Fury: Kyoya trägt in Metal Fury eine schwarze Weste, welche bis zu seinem Gürtel reicht. Unter seine Weste trägt er ein bauchfreies, grünes Top. Er trägt eine graue Hose mit zwei übereinander liebenden, braunen Gürteln, die er mit braunen Stiefeln kombiniert. Als Halskette trägt er einen Fangzahn. Zero-G: In Zero-G trägt er seine Haare wie davor, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sein Pferdeschwanz nun geöffnet ist. Er trägt ein leicht geöffnetes, weißes Hemd, passend darüber eine gräulich grüne Strickjacke und eine locker sitzende Krawatte um den Hals. Seinen Ehering, der ihn mit Lennox verbindet, trägt er als Halskette, meist versteckt unter seinem Hemd damit er nah an seinem Herzen ist. Persönlichkeit Kyoya ist vom Typ eher ruhig, hat dennoch einen eisernen Siegeswillen, scheint zudem auch stur und ab und zu temperamentvoll. Er ist ein inteligenter Einzelgänger, der weiß sich zu helfen. Doch selbst das Herz des härtesten Mannes kann von einer schönen Frau gestohlen werden: Kyoya giebt es anfangs zwar nicht offen zu, geniest jedoch von Beginn an die Nähe seiner geliebten, herrschsüchtigen Lennox und ist wesentlich feinfühliger wenn es um sie geht, auch wenn er dennoch oft so cool wie immer tut. Obwohl es für Kyoya "Liebe auf den ersten Blick" war, ist seine Beziehung zu Lennox erstmals also äußert holbrig, wird aber sehr schnell besser und viel inniger und es schweißt sie mehr und mehr zusammen je mehr sie gemeinsam durchmachen. So giebt er schon nach sehr kurzer Zeit das Versteckspiel seiner Geführe für Lennox vor ihr und allen anderen Leuten nur all zu gerne auf. Kyoya macht sich schnell ein Bild von seinem Gegner und kann perfeckt einschetzen wie stark sien Feind ist. Dies kommt vorallem im Kampf gegen Tobio Oike zum Einsatz. Kyoya bleibt seelenruhig, obwohl Capricorn eine sehr starke Angriffsreie gestartet hat. Kyoya ließ sich das gefallen, da er genau wusste, dass sein Bey stärker ist. Dies bewieß er, indem er den Kampf mit einem einzigen Schlag beendete. Kyoya wirkt manchmal so als würde er sich nichts aus seinem Bey machen und es währe ihm egal, in welchem Zustand Rock Leone ist. Dies stimmt aber nicht da er im Überlebenskampf gegen Yu Tendo, aufgrund des schlechten Zustands von Leone, aufgab, was auf die vorherigen Wettkämpfe zurück zu führen ist. Zitate "BRÜLL LEONE!!" "DU WEISST NICHT WIE ES IST, SICH DIE PFOTEN DRECKIG ZU MACHEN!" (im Kampf gegen Damian nach den Weltmeisterschafften). "MIR IST ES SOWAS VON EGAL WER MEINE GEGNER SIND!" (vor dem Kampf gegen Tsubasa zur Qualifikation für das japanische Team der Weltmeisterschaften). "EIN BABE GENAU NACH MEINEM GESCHMACK!" (über Lennox). Wissenswertes *Er kommt mütterlicherseits aus Japan, väterlicherseits aus Afrika.thumb|400px|Das Bild beweist, dass Kyoya und Lennox zusammen gehören!!!! *Er wurde in Afrika geboren. *Er ist ein Blader der veir Jahreszeiten. *Seine Jahreszeit ist der Frühling. *Kyoya hat einen kleinen Bruder names Kakeru Tategami, dies ist aber nur im Manga der Fall. *Kyoya versteht sich sehr gut mit Lennox bruder Jace. *Sein bisher unerfülltes Ziel ist es Gingka zu schlagen und somit zu beweißen, dass er besser ist. *Benkei ist sein bester Freund. *Für manche war es nach einer Zeit schon offensichtlich: Kyoya liebt Lennox. *In Zero-G heiratet er sie und hat zwei Kinder mit ihr. *Kyoya hat vier Spitznamen: *Kyoya wird im deutschen Yoyo genannt (von Yu und Tithi), im japanischen Tatekyo (von Yu und Tithi). *Kyoya wurde in Metal Fusion Biestblader genannt (von Doji). *Kyoya wurde in Metal Fury in der 9. Folge mit "Herr Kyoya" angesprochen (von Yuki). *Sein Nachname kann in etwa zu "Gottes Schild" Übersetzt werden. Kämpfe Beyblade-Metal Fusion Beyblade-Metal Masters Beyblade-Metal Fury Beyblade Metal Fusion Als er das erste Mal gegen Gingka kämpfte, verlor er. Nach dieser Niederlage tauchte Doji, der Anführer der Dark Nebular Organisation, auf. Dieser brachte Kyoya, Benkei und vier andere Face Hunters, mit einem Hubschrauber, zu einer Insel. Doji schlug Kyoya vor, ihn zu trainieren, damit er Gingka besiegen kann, was dieser aber ablehnte. Kyoya kämpft gegen Doji, verlor aber gegen seinen Bey Dark Wolf. Kyoya musste zwangsläufig mit ihm mitgehen, was Benkei völlig fassungslos machte. Nachdem das Training abgeschlossen war, ließ Doji ihn in den Wolf Canion bringen. Kyoya musste mit seinem Bey Rock Leone den Wolf Canion erklimmen und währenddessen gegen Wölfen ums Überleben kämpfen. Nachdem er diese Herrausforderung bewältigt hat, wird er zurück in die Stadt gebracht. Dort trifft er schließlich auf die Face Hunter und löste diede auf. Er trifft sich mit Gingka in der Beyarena wo diese einen heftigen Kampf austragen. Während diesem Kampf wirde Kyoya klar, dass er nie allein war, auch nicht im Wolf Canyon. Egal was kam, immer war Rock Leone an seiner Seite. Gingka gewinnt den Kampf und plötzlich tauchte Doji auf. Kyoya kämpft gegen ihn und verliert,da er und sein Bey schon von dem Kampf mit Gingka erschöpft waren, und wird schwer verletzt. Später wachte er dann in Madokas Wohnung wieder auf und verschwindet. Von einer Dachwohnung aus beobachtete er die Versuche der anderen, etwas über die Dark Nebular herauszufinden. Als sich die anderen treffen, taucht auch er auf und erzählte ihnen, was er alles über die Organisation weiß und ist dann der Meinung, er wäre ihnen nichts mehr schuldig. Als Gingkas Freunde beim Stürmen der Dark Nebula Schwierigkeiten bekommen, kommt Kyoya ihnen zu Hilfe. Er schloss sich Gingka und seinen Freunden an, und hilft ihnen, die Pläne der Dark Nebula zu durchkreuzen. Zwar hat er sich Gingka und Co. angeschlossen, bleibt aber dennoch der Einzelgänger in der Gruppe. Eine Ausnahme macht er bei Lennox und Anna. Kyoya ist liebend gern mit seiner geliebten, sadistischen Freundin Lennox zusammen, auch wenn anfangs er noch nicht den Mut hat, Lennox seine Liebe zu gestehen. Ebenfalls sieht er Anna seiner Meinung nach eine reifere und angenehmere Gesellschaft an als die meisten anderen. Kyoya gewann zusammen mit Lennox eines der Qualifikationsspiele für Battleblader, in dessen Finale er mit Lennox, Gingka, Tsubasa, Yu Tendo und Kenta gleichzeitig in einer Arena kämpft. Er und Lennox gingen in einem Unendschieden als klarer Sieger hervor, wollten sich die Beypunkte aber nicht teilen und gewann so je. 10.000 Beypunkte, womit sie bereits über dem Pensum lagen, dass sie für Battleblader benötigten. Im Überlebenskampf kämpfte Kyoya gegen Hikaru. Der Kampf wurde von drei anderen Bladern unterbrochen. Als Kyoya gegen Ryuga bei Battle Blader kämpfte, schienen sich die beiden ebenbürtig. Dennoch gewann Ryuga und Kyoya schien durch die Macht L-Dragos durchbohrt. So lag er für mehrere Tage im Koma. Später im Battle Blader-Finale retteten Hikaru, Tsubasa, Lennox und Kyoya Gingka vor dem Dark Move von Ryuga. Beyblade Metal Masters Kyoya macht bei der Qualifikation für die Weltmeisterschaft mit, aber nur, um Gingka seine Kraft zu demonstrieren. Er bekommt einen Platz im Team, lehnt diesen aber ab, verabschiedet sich herzens, vorübergehen von siener Lennox und macht sich auf den Weg, um in einem eigenen Team gegen Gingka und das Team Gangan Galaxy bei den Weltmeisterschaften zu kämpfen. Dafür geht er nach Südafrika, um dort an der Qualifikation für das Land Savannah teilzunehmen. Kyoya gewinnt und bildet nun zusammen mit Nile und Damure Team Wildfang. Später schließt sich auch noch Benkei als Maskierter Bull dem Team an. Als das Team Wildfang auf Team Gangan Galaxy trifft, kommt es zu einem harten Kampf. Im ersten Kampf holt Nile einen Sieg gegen Masamune für das Team Wildfang. Im zweiten Kampf kämpft Kyoya gegen Gingka. Es sieht danach aus, als ob beide gleich stark sind und der Kampf geht unentschieden aus, als beide Blader ohnmächtig werden und die Beys gleichzeitig in einem Sleep-out landen. Im dritten Kampf gewinnt Tsubasa und Yu gegen Demure und Benkei alias Maskierter Bull. Danach wurde von der WBBA ein 4. entscheidener Kampf als Teamkampf angesetzt. Daran nehmen Gingka, Kyoya, Masamune und Nile teil. Zuerst sieht es danach aus, dass Kyoya und Nile durch ihr Teamwork den Kampf für sich entscheiden würden, aber dann bricht die Spitze von Leon leicht an. Dadurch können Gingka und Masamune ihre Special Moves einsetzen. Alle Special Moves krachten aufeinander, doch am Ende ist Masamunes Striker der einzige Bey, der sich nicht im Sleep-out befindet. Somit gewinnt das Gangan Galaxy, worüber Kyoya aber nicht sehr enttäuscht ist, ja, er wünscht dem japanischen Team sogar viel Glück und meint, er wäre noch nicht stark genug für eine Begegnung mit Gingka. Beide Beys und Blader wurden in dem Kampf stark verletzt und es reichte nur für ein Unentschieden. Aber alle 4 erholen sich schnell. Kyoya war etwas erschüttert, das er Gingka nicht schlagen konnte und ging wieder ins Tal der Stürme zum trainieren, bis er eines Tages die Stürme beherrscht und Gingka besiegt. Später in der Staffel tauchte Kyoya auf, um Gingka zu helfen, die HD-Company aufzuhalten. In Hades City, dem Hauptsitz der HD-Company, kämpft er gegen Damian ,wehrend Lennox Kyoya im Hintergrtund anfeuerte. Zuerst sieht es danach aus, als ob Damian gewinnen würde, aber dann schaffte es Kyoya doch noch, zu gewinnen. Kyoya bringt den Mut auf Lennox zu küssen und ist seit dem offiziell mit ihr zusammen. Beyblade Metal Fury In Metal Fury kämpft Kyoya gleich zu Beginn der ersten Folge gegen Gingka. In dem Kampf bekam Kyoya den Bey Fang Leone und Ginga Big Bang Pegasus (Cosmic Pegasus ). In der Folge "L-Drago Destroy" begann Kyoya einen Kampf gegen Ryuga, der in der nächsten Folge damit beendet wurde, dass Ryuga gewann. Kyoya nimmt auch am Tag Battle in China teil. Er verliert aber zusammen mit Benkei gegen Aguma und Bao, als Aguma seinen Special Move entfesselt. Nach dem Tag Battle macht sich die Gruppe weiter auf die Suche nach den Legenderen Bladern. Im Labyrinth von Nebeltal trifft Kyoya Aguma, der sich inzwischen Johannes angeschlossen hat. Kyoya will eine Revange, die er auch gewinnt. Er geht der Gruppe hinterher, die gerade dabei ist, ein Rätsel zu lösen. Nachdem dieses Rätsel gelöst wurde, treffen sie auf Dynamis, der ihnen von den Bladern der 4 Jahreszeiten erzählt. Danach verlässt Kyoya die Gruppe und trifft kurze Zeit später Titi. Zusammen mit Yu schafft Kyoya es, Titi davon zu überzeugen, gegen Nemesis zu kämpfen. Mit den Beiden kommt er gerade noch rechzeitig an, um Gingkas Kampf gegen Dynamis zu übernehmen. Diesen gewinnt er und versucht, die Auferstehhung von Nemesis zu verhindern, indem er mit den Bladern der vier Jahreszeiten (Gingka, Ryuga und Chris) "Zeus Barriere" heraufbeschwört. Diese schlägt aber fehl, weil Ryuga "Zeus Barriere" verlässt. Danach müssen alle den Ort sofort verlassen, weil er durch Nemesis Kraft einstürzt. Im letzen Teil von Beyblade Metal Fury macht er sich mit allen Legenderen Bladern außer Ryuga auf den Weg, um Nemesis zu besiegen. Dieser Kampf ist zu Ende geführt. Zuerst waren Gingka und Kyoya Rivalen. Aber in Metal Fury haben sie sich angefreundet. Auch versprach Kyoya Lennox, mit ihr eingemeinsammes Leben auf zu bauen. Zero-G In Zero-G hat er seine geliebte Lennox geheiratet und mit ihr 2 Kinder auf die Welt gebracht. Zudem ist er der Leiter einer Elitezentrale, welche Blader rekrutiert, ahnlich wie die WBBA. Es ist noch fast nichts darüber bekannt, auser dass er Lennox zur seiner Stellvertreterin, Partnerin und Auftragsblader und seinen jüngeren Bruder Kakeru zum Assistenten ernannte. Galerie 2955405981_1_3_ZctRw6dn.png|Kyoya und Rock Leone Kyoya-kyoya-tategami-27110673-1000-558.png Kyoya-kyoya-tategami-30558906-956-538.png Kyoya-Tategami-kyoya-tategami-18205367-400-276.jpg Kyoya-Tategami-kyoya-tategami-18491324-1280-720.jpg Tategami_Kyouya_full_865623.jpg|Sexxy metal_fight_beyblade_doujinshi_chapter_1_cover_by_kingkj108-d5t24xd.jpg|^^Tabu!!!! Unbenannt kyoya kyoya kyoya.png|<3 me x kyoya kiss.jpg|Kyoya tröstet Lennox mit einem Kuss Let's ballte.jpg|let's Battle by SamBlazeXKyoya Kyoya_Tategami_Boyfriend_of_Sam_Blaze.png beyblade.png kyoya_cay_source.jpg Kyoya x Sam are you ready to make love.png Kyoya X Sam Hot Love For Life.png|Kyoya x Lennox NOSEBLEED Kyoya's Dreamgirl Sam.png|NOSEBLEED Kyoya's Dreamgirl Lennox Mfb best pairing kyoya x sam by samblazexkyoya-d6rj5ol.png|Kyoya x Lennox Pure Love Sunset-Kiss.png|Kyoya x Lennox Pure Love Sunset-Kiss Hes so Sexxy.jpg|He's so Sexxy Request sunsets by ayakalovesyouh-d6yqauu.jpg|Kyouya x Lennox by Ayakass.deviantart.com 1368860 221596014667039 2063739216.jpg|Kyoya's Dreamgirl Com 4 victoria zepeda 3 by kayter chan-d6zvg10.png|Kyouya x Lennox secret santa by Kayter-chan.deviantart.com Kyouya_x_Sam_SAY CHEESE.png|Kyouya x Lennox SAY CHEESE Kyoya x Lennox.jpg|Together Forever Kyoya x Lennox Kyouya_x_Lennox_BFF....ore_more_then_Friends.jpg|Kyoya x Lennox BFF....ore more then Friends? do_you_like_it__kyoya__by_samblazexkyoya-d7e6rkd.png|Do you like it, Kyoya? © SamBlazeXKyoya.deviantART.com Hier die seite mit dem Bildern von Kyoya und Lennox Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Legendere Blader Kategorie:Seriencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Beyblade-Metal Fusion) Kategorie:Charaktere (Beyblade-Metal Masters) Kategorie:Charaktere (Beyblade-Metal Fury) Kategorie:Blader der 4 Jahreszeiten Kategorie:Wildfang Kategorie:Face Hunter Kategorie:Charaktere (Film)